Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 2x + 9$, $ CJ = 6x + 4$, and $ CT = 37$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 4} + {2x + 9} = {37}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 13 = {37}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 8x = 24$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 2({3}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 6 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 15}$